


Holding Back (WKM AU)

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Damien - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mayor Damien - Freeform, Men Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Who Killed Markiplier?, William - Freeform, colonial william - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: This goes off the concept of what if everything was happy, no affair or anything, no need for Who Killed Markiplier. However, there are two sides to one story. William still has feelings for Celine, but holds back for the benefit of everyone else. He is suffering and goes to Damien to vent.





	Holding Back (WKM AU)

It was a dark and stormy night, but that didn't bother Mayor Damien in the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed this weather, less people would bother him as he worked due to the troublesome weather. Though, this night would be the exception. As he was writing down his to-do list for tomorrow, a soft knock resounded through his home. Damien sighed, but he knew if someone would go through the grief of driving or walking in the rain, it must be something important.

The mayor walked out of his office and into his front room, going towards the door. He opened it with a slightly worried expression. In front of him stood Colonial William, one of his best friends. He was soaked from the downpour and was shivering slightly. Damien's eyes widened as he noticed his friend seemed as if he just walked all the way here. He pulled William inside and shut the door behind them.

"William! What the hell?!" He shouted as he ran towards a nearby closet and grabbed a couple of large towels. "Please, take a seat on the couch over there, put your hat and overcoat on the coat rack."

The colonial did as he was told and then trudged towards the couch and sat down. Damien quickly threw a towel over his friend and sat across from him. "William, are you alright?"

William pulled on the towel tightly around himself. "I need to talk to someone," He looked towards his friend, he had been crying.

"Will!" Damien exclaimed, reaching out and touching William's shoulder with his left hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Celine," he whimpered, as if her name physically hurt him.

"Oh," the mayor sighed quietly and squatted in front of William, placing both hands on his shoulder. "William, look at me."

William locked eyes with Damien, new tears streaming down his face.

"I understand how you feel," he stated. "It possibly the worst pain imaginable, to love someone and they are unattainable, but you will get through it. You can cry and grieve now, but you can't stay like this forever. It will get better, I promise."

Damien smiled sympathetically, all he could offer was his words of comfort and smile. He felt helpless but he couldn't show it. Much like William with his love for Celine, a silent scream that no one should ever hear. If someone did hear it, it would ruin everything. The very thought of that scared them both, but, again, they couldn't show it. All they could do is vent to each other and hope for the best.

"Damien," he whispered. "Please don't make a promise you can't keep."

The mayor's eyes widened for a moment, but then his eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't promise something if I know it couldn't be done. You know that."

"It hurts, Damien," he was shaking, no longer looking at his friend, but at the ground. "It hurts."

"Will-!"

"Why does this feel like I've been shot?!" He looked back at Damien again. "I can't even breathe correctly, I can't move without pain!"

"Colonial!" Damien cried, he was scared.

"What?!" He was breathing fast, as if he had just run a marathon.

Damien didn't have any words to give him, so he just embraced him. It took a moment for Colonial to process what just happened, but once he figured it out he held his friend tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. They were both shaking now. For a moment, they separated and adjusted to a more comforting position. Damien laid on the couch as the colonial laid on his chest, his arms around his neck still, and Damien held him closely. They laid there for a while, Damien held him as Will continued to sob himself to sleep. The mayor didn't mind, he knew Colonial hadn't slept well for the past week or so, he needed this. Soon enough, Damien fell asleep as well, holding his best friend.


End file.
